


Cat and Mouse.

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Wilson tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxwell and Wilson are put on guard duty while the other survivors rest in their tents, but the two do a lot more than just guard the camp.





	Cat and Mouse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple little porn fic I wrote while I was bored one night. Hope you enjoy, and Wilson tops.

The slight snores and the crackle of the fire were the only noises that could be heard throughout the rather large camp situated in the middle of the birchnut forest.

Two men sat in the silence, one was reading through his dark, sacred tome, and the other was messing with a pair of marbles he had found recently in a grave. 

Tonight was Wilson and Maxwell’s night to stand guard while the others were allowed to rest. The shifts usually changed between pairs with the first being Wilson and Maxwell, the second being Wickerbottom and Wigfrid, the third being Willow and Wes, and the last being Woodie and Wolfgang. WX was usually not at camp, so they never had to stand watch. Even if someone asked them to, they wouldn’t anyways. 

Wilson glanced up from tinkering with the little balls when he heard the thick pages of Maxwell’s book close loudly. He saw the looming figure of a man stand up and walk over to place the Codex in a chest and grab some food from their icebox. 

Wilson never really enjoyed these nights. He still didn’t trust Maxwell, but the others seemed to be perfectly okay with him. He had fully convinced himself now that Maxwell hadn’t tortured, stalked, and harassed the others like he had Wilson. 

Wilson only released him from that nightmare throne out of the goodness in his heart. He couldn’t watch the man suffer any longer even though Maxwell had ate up every second of Wilson’s own tribulation. 

He knew Maxwell did attempt to help him escape, but he also knew it was for a selfish reason only. If he got along with Wilson for two seconds to make a portal, he could leave as well. It had nothing to do with Wilson at all.

He grumbled to himself, catching the attention of the older man who was mid bite in a frog leg sandwich. Maxwell rose a brow at him and placed the remaining of the sandwich back into the icebox and walked over to take his spot once again in front of the fire and beside Wilson.

“Say, pal, how’re you doing?” Wilson looked up when Maxwell began to whisper lowly to him. 

Wilson flashed him a small glare and placed the marbles at his side. He brought a hand up to rub his tired eyes, a small yawn passing through his lips. 

“Why do you care?” He asked him back, not really having the energy to fully snap at the man. 

Maxwell gave a shrug. He was obviously just trying to fill the soundless void. He probably loved to hear himself speak. Wilson rolled his eyes to himself at the very thought.

“Just wondering. You seem stressed.”

“I am. Winter is around the corner and we’re more unprepared than ever. Ever since Willow’s break down, we’ve had to rebuild everything back from the beginning and we lost all of our good winter gear.” Wilson frowned as he explained to him, his free hand moving down to pull at the grass below them.

A few days back, Willow had gotten into a small argument with Wigfrid over something Wilson could only call petty. Willow had gone off somewhere for a few days and when she returned, she brought the nightmares with her. Before Wilson knew it, their entire base had been up in flames and he knew Willow had been the reason for it. She told Wilson that whenever she began to feel a bit off, she’d get super cold and would react without thought. She just wanted to feel the fire on her skin. 

“I’m sure it’ll be alright. We shaved the beefalo and Webber always brings back enough silk to last us a good while.” 

Wilson gave a nod at the older man’s words, but his frown still set upon his lips. He really didn’t want to freeze to death. He found it one of the worst ways to die, next to starving or being killed by Charlie. 

“You look like you’re at a breaking point. How about you relax, pal and allow me to help you out.” He heard the growing smirk in Maxwell’s voice as the older male spoke. He felt the the man move closer upon him, his breath tickling Wilson’s face. 

He held his tongue and shot the man a glare, ready to move back if he very so needed to. One of Maxwell’s gloved hands reach up and cupped his cheek, rubbing a thumb across Wilson’s bottom lip.

“Seriously? Tonight?” Wilson hissed lowly, afraid of waking the others up. Maxwell showed no intention of ceasing his actions, but he knew they had to be quiet.

“If not tonight, then when?” Maxwell muttered, moving forward and pressing his lips upon Wilson’s neck. He kissed him lightly, grazing his rather sharp teeth again the scientist’s jugular.

Wilson stifled a noise of pleasure, his eyes closing tightly. Admittedly, the two would occasionally do things like this. They’d share hushed kisses or touch each other inappropriately in order to get off. When Maxwell has been the king of the Constant, he would occasionally solicit Wilson for sex in exchange for materials or food. The first time, the scientist declined and ended up dying from hypothermia, which had been his first time experiencing a rather slow death. The next time Maxwell rolled around and asked, he hesitantly accepted the man’s offer out of fear. He ended up accepting more and more after that one night. 

Now they did it quite often. Wilson could have used the excuse of needing materials beforehand, but now it was just a constant lust for the other that he needed to fulfill. He hated it and it made him feel sick inside, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting Maxwell, despite how much he wanted to punch him in the jaw. He was certain the demon man placed some kind of curse on him when he ruled. 

Maxwell began to leave love bites and kisses on the other man’s neck, basking in the small whimpers of pleasure he made. His smaller hands reached up to grab Maxwell’s shoulders to steady himself.

Wilson opened his whisky colored eyes and glanced around to make sure none of the others had awoken and heard them. They didn’t need to see this. If they did, he’d never hear the end of it. They’d pick fun at him for allowing someone he loathed to touch him. If they were going to do this, they needed to be private about it.

He looked over at his tent and squeezed Maxwell’s shoulders a bit roughly to make the man glare up at him. He nodded over to the tent, hoping he’d understand.

Of course he did. Maxwell gave a dark smirk and pulled back from Wilson, letting the smaller man stand up and walk towards his makeshift tent with his head down in slight embarrassment. He leaned down to crawl inside, his eyes attempting to adjust to small bit of darkness in the tent.

He felt Maxwell’s large hand smack his ass and he let out a silent yelp, making the magician chuckle darkly. He followed Wilson inside and hovered over the other man when he laid down on his back.

His dark eyes were clouded with a lust that the scientist knew all too well. Wilson could only see a bit of Maxwell’s face, which kind of helped with the situation, but he sure could feel Maxwell’s hungry stare and grin. He was the predator and Wilson was his helpless and pinned prey, but part of the scientist was sick of this cat and mouse game. For once he wanted to be the one in control. 

The taller of the men leaned down and began to continue to assault on Wilson’s neck. His free hands moved up and started to unbutton the crimson vest on his partners’s frame before he tugged it off and set to work on the white button up shirt.

Wilson closed his eyes tightly as he felt Maxwell’s sharp teeth draw blood from his neck, but he tried to ignore it and instead kept his lips pressed tightly together to cease any noises. This just coaxed Max to continue his harsh treatment. 

He finally let out a gasp of air when a gloved finger swiped over his hardening nipples. Maxwell grinned to himself and gave the little bud a pinch, making Wilson whimper and toss his head to the side. He hated how much control this man had over him. He wasn’t the king anymore so this wasn’t his game. Wilson huffed and glared up at him, sitting up a bit more to start undressing Maxwell himself.

He moved his hands up and loosened Maxwell’s black tie, throwing it over to the side of tent. Next he pulled over the pinstripe jacket the man wore and then set off to removing his vest and button up as well. Usually Maxwell wouldn’t allow this, but he knew he wasn’t in any position to protest right now. They had to be quiet. 

He lavished in the feeling of the scientist’s warm and slightly calloused hands on his body, pressing into Wilson’s palms. This made the other man smirk and trail his hands down Maxwell’s chest until he reached his pants.

Wilson could see the slightly eager face Maxwell had through the light in the small opening of the tent. Oh, he wouldn’t give the man what he wanted. He was going to make it long and torturous for him, and he was going to be in control. 

Wilson’s hands slowly moved down and cupped Maxwell’s slightly visible bulge. He heard a grunt leave him and felt Maxwell harden under his touch. The scientist smirked and began to palm his growing bulge, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Maxwell’s little grunts and pants were enough to get Wilson truly invested in the whole ordeal. His entire mood did a flip and he soon felt himself hardening. He moved his free hand up to the back of Maxwell’s head and ran his fingers through the man’s dark hair. It was quite soft and well taken care of for their situation, which was something Wilson could appreciate in a person. 

Maxwell mumbled a few curses towards Wilson, telling him to hurry up and touch him fully or to stop teasing him, but Wilson shut him up by pulling his head down and harshly connecting their lips. Maxwell let out a small moan when he felt Wilson hungrily nip at his bottom lip. He hummed as a metallic taste filled his mouth and he knew then and there the scientist had purposefully bit him. He loved the new spark of confidence and drive his lover had found. He enjoyed being in control, but being dominated by the smaller man was something he always fantasized about. 

Wilson’s tongue slithered into Maxwell’s mouth when the man had begun to moan lightly into the kiss. His tongue explored every little crevice and area of Maxwell’s mouth, occasionally running the tip of his tongue on Maxwell’s sharp canines and emitting a grunt from the magician. 

For a moment, Maxwell attempted to gain back his control and fought against Wilson’s tongue, but Wilson continued to win and abuse the man’s wet cavern, swallowing up his moans and whimpers. 

When Wilson finally pulled away, the two men sat there, panting and staring longingly at one another. Wilson’s hand was still palming at Maxwell’s bulge and he noticed that the other man had his hips jutted out and was mindlessly rubbing against his palm. It caused Wilson to smirk and playfully squeeze his bulge, making Maxwell grunt slightly. 

Before the magician knew it, he was pinned on his back with the smaller scientist hovering over him. He set to work on removing Maxwell’s pants this time. He grabbed the waistband and pulled them down, grinning a bit deviously at Maxwell’s hard on. It made the older man blush furious and glare over at the tent’s walls. He let out a light moan when he felt Wilson’s hands run over his bulge and then yank off his boxers. 

“I’m in control tonight. For once you’re not going to get the pleasure of seeing me beg and try to take your massive dick.” Wilson told him lowly, glancing down at Maxwell’s cock. 

The cold air caused him to give a small hiss, but the moment he felt Wilson’s hand grab his dick, Maxwell let out a moan and blushed deeply. He watched as Wilson’s hand began to work on his shaft, his fingers slick with the precum leaking from the tip. 

He knew all of the right spots to touch the man’s dick. He knew that Maxwell loved to be squeezed occasionally and he knew that the man had a rather large and sensitive vein on the underside that would drive him crazy if Wilson just so happened to stroke it. He knew that Maxwell also loved for his balls to be touched during all of this. He hated how well he knew the man’s body, but he also loved it since he knew it could be used as an advantage against him. 

Wilson’s hand began to stroke Maxwell’s cock, pressing the tips of his fingers into the base of it occasionally just to hear the little grunts the man would give. Maxwell wasn’t very loud in bed, but Wilson was. He was lucky the older man was on the bottom tonight or else they’d get caught the moment Maxwell entered him. 

The scientist ran his thumb across the head of Maxwell’s cock, basking in the soft gasp that the man made. He watched Maxwell’s slender hips move forward, thrusting up into his hand. His slightly heaving chest and his parted lips made Wilson feel a little hazy. The air around them began to feel hot and heavy, and his trousers had become unbelievable tight. 

Maxwell had noticed this, of course, and his hands began to work on Wilson’s dark pants, tugging them down as much as he could in their positions. He got them barley below his ass, but it was enough to get the scientist’s dick out in the open. 

It was hard and smeared with precum, and it made Maxwell’s dick twitch slightly at the sight of it. The magician moved a hand down and grabbed Wilson’s cock, rubbing it as well. 

He grinned when the scientist made a noise that was between a whimper and a gasp, his hips beginning to move as well. The two men sat there, gasping and panting as they continued to jerk each other off. Maxwell stared up into Wilson’s honey colored eyes, sending him a devilish smirk, but it looked out of place with the pinkish blush on his cheeks. 

He could feel his cock beginning to twitch and the small heated sensation in his abdomen. He knew it this continued, he’d cum and probably fall asleep which he didn’t want to do just yet. 

“Fuck..stop..” Wilson hissed, closing his eyes tightly to try and warn Maxwell. When he felt the man’s hand speed up slightly to irk him, he gave a grunt and glared down at the other. 

Maxwell didn’t listen to his command, which ultimately pissed Wilson off a bit. He growled and grabbed the magician’s wrist tightly, earning a confused glance from his partner. Before Maxwell could utter a word, Wilson brought his own hand up to Maxwell’s mouth and pressed his slightly damp fingers against the man’s thick lips.

“Suck them.” Wilson mumbled, trying to hide the small pant in his breath as he played with Maxwell’s lips until the magician reluctantly took the digits into his mouth. 

Wilson smirked as he watched the once superior king suck on his fingers, making small slurping sounds that drove Wilson a bit crazy. The head of his lover’s dick was slightly red and dripping from needing a release. He grinned, rubbing a finger down the base of Maxwell’s cock, making the man glare up at him as he swiped his tongue across the man’s fingers. 

“Good boy. You’re such a little slut for me, Maxie.” Wilson smirked, knowing how much the former king enjoyed slight degrading. 

Maxwell hummed, his coal colored eyes closed tightly as he tried to get Wilson’s fingers nice and wet. His cheeks were a slight scarlet color and his dick was aching for a release. 

He coughed slightly when the scientist removed his fingers and began to spread Maxwell’s long legs. He smiled down at him a bit more lovingly than he intended, and began to prod at Maxwell’s hole with his slick digits. The magician stared up at him, mouth slightly agape as he waited patiently. 

Wilson didn’t give a warning and plunged a finger straight in, making Maxwell grimace slightly and grab Wilson’s thighs to steady himself. 

The nimble fingers of the scientist began to stretch and scissor the other man’s ass. He watched as Maxwell writhed and moaned softly, his eyes shut tight. It was a bit of pain at first, but the more Wilson moved his fingers, the more small waves of pleasure were sent through the magician.

“Get on with it, Higgsbury.” Maxwell glanced over at him, getting a bit antsy. His cock was throbbing and he needed to cum soon. 

“I would get mad and tell you to be patient, but I guess I understand. I need you as bad as you need me.” The scientist muttered to him as he pulled his pants down to his ankles and removed his fingers.

Maxwell spread his legs a little more, grinning up at Wilson. He watched the man grab his thighs and hold on to them tightly, digging his fingernails into Maxwell’s pale flesh. Maxwell smirked at the rough treatment and stared up at Wilson, giving him a nod to go ahead. Wilson pressed the tip of his cock against the man’s tight hole, prodding it gently and wetting it. 

“Go on..” Maxwell urged, biting his bottom lip as he stared up at Wilson with a needy gaze.

The scientist smirked down at him and slowly shoved the tip of his dick inside, humming at the instant warmth that engulfed him. He held himself barley in, watching the look of pleasure on Maxwell’s face turn to one of anger.

“Why’d you stop?” The magician asked, trying to push himself down upon Wilson’s dick. He gave a small whine and blushed darkly, becoming a tad frustrated.

“Beg for me.” Wilson grinned, rubbing the inner part of Maxwell’s thighs, making the man all the more upset. 

Wilson wanted to see him beg. He wanted to put Maxwell through everything the man had also done to him many times before. It was a slight payback to do this, but it also was nice to see in his opinion. 

“God dammit, no-“

“Then I’ll leave.” Wilson pulled the tip of his cock out and watched as Maxwell’s angry stare turned to one of pure agony. His cock was twitching and felt like it was on fire. He needed a release and he so desperately wanted Wilson inside him, but begging was below him. 

“Wilson..come on, pal.” The magician gave him a pleading look, biting the inside of his cheek. He didn’t want to beg for the short man to fuck him. It was embarrassing enough.

Wilson shook his head and wrapped a hand around his own dick, pumping it lazily. If Maxwell wouldn’t submit to him, he’d just cum and leave. He wouldn’t mind leaving the man a blushing, frustrated, and cum covered mess. 

Maxwell knew Wilson wouldn’t hesitate to do just that either. The former king let out a long sigh and spread his legs again, trying to adjust himself in a manner that would convince Wilson to come back.

“Please, Higgsbury. I need you.” He mumbled out to him, his cheeks blazing red as he glared over at the side.

Wilson grinned and moved back to his original spot, placing his hands upon Maxwell’s thighs once more and giving them a rough squeeze. 

“What was that, Maxie?” The scientist cooed, removing one hand from Max’s thigh to tease his dick. Maxwell let out a small hiss of pain and glared up at his partner. Enough was enough. 

Maxwell moved up and wrapped his arms around Wilson’s neck, pressing his body closer to the other man. He swallowed back the bile in his throat and gave a inaudible sigh. Wilson was a bit taken aback by the sudden actions, but he relaxed and gave Maxwell a small smile, squeezing his thighs again.

“Please, Wilson. Please fuck me. I need your dick inside of me. I’m begging you to take me.” Maxwell whispered up close to his ear, giving Wilson’s lobe a gentle kiss and a few nibbles until the scientist hummed and finally caved.

Without warning, Wilson fully sheathed his cock inside of Maxwell’s tight hole, making the magician grunt in a bit of pain and grab at Wilson’s shoulders. Being the gentleman he was, Wilson allowed Maxwell some time to adjust to the new feeling. They rarely did it this way, and he wasn’t even sure if Maxwell had ever been on the receiving end during his life before this. 

After Maxwell had adjusted, he gave Wilson a glance and the scientist began to thrust roughly into him, letting out a few grunts and hums of pleasure. Maxwell had covered his mouth with his hand to keep any loud noises from spilling past his lips, and instead made little whimpers and muffled moans that were music to Wilson’s ears. 

Wilson held on to Maxwell’s thighs as he pulled out fully and plunged back in, making the man below him arch his back and dig his clawed hands into Wilson’s shoulder. The scientist gave a growl and moved one of the other man’s long legs up and began to pound into him, going in deeper. 

“Fuck..you’re tight.” The scientist muttered shamelessly, closing his eyes to lavish in the warmth and pleasure his dick was receiving. 

Maxwell groaned at the dirty talk, his face crimson at this point. He loved being on the receiving end. It made him feel slightly special, and he loved to feel Wilson’s hands all over his body and see the small smiles or smirks the man would send him. 

He opened his eyes to stare up at his lover, looming at the sweat on the man’s brow and the look of concentration that had overtaken his features. He was chasing his growing orgasm, trying to plunge himself deeper into Maxwell’s warmth.

“Wilson-! Mm..-“ Maxwell let out a rather loud moan as he felt Wilson brush up against his prostate. His entire body was in pure bliss. 

Wilson opened his eyes and grinned down at him, then realigned his hips to hit Maxwell’s prostate head on. He had the once dark and brooding man a blushing and panting mess. His dark hair was all over his head and his neglected dick was twitching and slapping against his lower abdomen.

Wilson could feel himself getting closer to cunning, so he grabbed Maxwell’s lonely cock and began to jerk him iff, coaxing the man to cum for him. 

It didn’t take long for Maxwell to spurt on his abdomen and a bit on his chest. His entire body was trembling and spasming, making Wilson smirk and feel proud of himself. He had made the Great Maxwell cum from fucking him. 

“I’m cumming inside you.” Wilson told him, though he wasn’t sure Maxwell heard him because he was still spaced out and panting from his orgasm.

The scientist gave himself a few more thrusts into Maxwell’s abused ass and finally released inside of him, letting out a rather loud grunt. He prayed nobody heard either of them. 

He pulled out and watched the white cum drip from his lover’s hole, feeling rather proud of himself for getting to be in control of the other. Maxwell looked exhausted and was laying limply with his legs still opened for Wilson to see. His panting was a bit raspy and Wilson gave a slight frown, hoping he didn’t overdo it.

If it had been the other way around, Maxwell would leave Wilson to clean himself up and go about his way, but Wilson couldn’t bring himself to do that to someone, not even the man he just had hate sex with. 

The scientist glanced outside the tent and made sure everyone was still soundly asleep, which they were. The fire was close to dying, so he grabbed some of the logs nearby it and chunked them in. He was so glad he had built his tent so close to the fire pit. 

He then grabbed his boxers and shoved them on, ignoring the slightly sticky cum that was staining his crotch area. He quickly left the tent and moved over to the chests to try and find some cloth. He had only recently discovered how to create it and he knew he could clean up with it. 

He then went back into the tent and worked on cleaning up the other man, who had passed out by now. He was pretty frail, so it didn’t surprise Wilson that he had been overworked. 

Wilson used the cloth and began to wipe up the cum upon Maxwell’s abdomen and the cum that had dripped out from his bottom half. He also made sure to clean up himself and get dressed once again. 

He wouldn’t attempt to dress Maxwell back up, but he did manage to slide the man’s underwear on. At least he wasn’t fully nude now. 

Wilson set the cloth to the side, making a mental note to dispose of it somewhere far later on that day. He then used the fur roll in the corner of the tent and covered Maxwell up with it, careful to not disturb him. 

The man was out cold and Wilson could hear him snoring lightly. It made him roll his eyes, but he couldn’t help the small smile that ticked at his lips as he stared at his sleeping form. He looked so calm and peaceful despite how grumpy he usually was during the day.

The raven haired man shook his head and leaned down to place a kiss on Maxwell’s thick lips, then exited the tent and returned to his spot beside the fire pit to continue his watch.


End file.
